


Apprentice Madness

by MadDormouse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanosounds wants to be Ridgedog's apprentice so she can learn even more magic and gadgetry.  But Ridge likes to play games with people's lives.<br/>Prompt by Tumblr user toffee-gaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprentice Madness

Nanosounds closed her eyes and let her mind race at the feeling of gliding through the air. The sensation was one she hoped she never got bored of. Her reverie was broken by a very distant and very shrill scream, as if someone was plummeting to his death. Nano scanned the horizon, but saw no one.  
"Right, got to keep an eye out for his base," she murmured. "No daydreaming allowed now."  
Nanosounds had sneaked away from Panda Labs on a quest all her own. She felt so much more knowledgeable since becoming Lalna's apprentice and now considered herself more of a partner. However, she also knew there was still so much to learn about magic and technology. Nanosounds wanted to impress Lalna, but to do that she needed to learn from someone who knew even more the scientist. So she decided to embark on a journey to become an apprentice to a man Lalna only ever referred to with a sense of respect, annoyance, and a tiny bit of fear: Ridgedog.  
She planned to wait until Lalna left to go work with Xephos and Honeydew or spend time with Sjin, but he was always around Panda Labs. Finally it looked like she could get away while he was expanding their Batcave. Nano slipped out, saying she was going to work on her farm.  
Once she left the base, she flew into the air using her jetpack, flipped off her radio, and starting gliding into the distance. Her main problem was she didn't quite know where to go. Before her departure she consulted her and Lalna's maps and what bases they had found. Coupled with what limited rumors she knew, Nano had a general idea of which direction to go in.  
She had spent several hours flying through the air: climbing high with her jetpack and then slowing skimming downwards. That's when she saw the giant Redwood tree tower in the distance.  
"I don't know if that's him, but I've got to stop and check it out," she murmured.  
***  
As she glided towards the giant tree, a whirring noise blasted past her ear. Nano felt a sudden sting of pain and touched her face. A small trickle of blood ran down her cheek. Had something cut her?  
"What the hell was that?" she exclaimed.  
Nano landed on a branch and looked down. The enormous tree was jutting out of a hollow mountain. It didn't appear to be a volcano. She tried to see what else was down there, but the branches and leaves blocked her view.  
The apprentice heard another whirring noise getting closer. This time she managed to see what had shot past her and avoid it this time. She jumped from the branch as a saw blade crashed into the wood, shaving off a chunk of leaves.  
Nanosounds circled the tree as she descended to the tree's base. Whoever was shooting at her was down there. She clutched at her sword ready to fight. Another two blades flew near her, instead cutting away sections of the Redwood.  
"Whoever's attacking me, I am armed!" she called out.  
A man suited up in armor and gear flew around from the other side of the tree. Nano felt his penetrating gaze through his mechanical visor. The power glove on his right arm light up with power.  
"Hey Ridge, who's the chick?"  
The man's earpiece crackled. "Chick? What are you talking about? Did the chickens break free during the treepocolypse?"  
"So Ridgedog is here!" said Nano.  
The well dressed demigod rocketed to their height. His overcoat and older style clothes were contrasted by pieces of power armor, similar to the other man's.  
"You know her?" Ridge's friend asked.  
"I've heard of you!" the goateed man chucked. "Nanosounds. The apprentice."  
"Good to hear my reputation precedes me," she said nervously.  
"I bet you've heard of me too," the mechanized man said haughtily.  
Nano shook her head. "Nope. No clue who you are. Sorry."  
"What?! That's crazy! Ridge, isn't that ridiculous? She knew you!"  
"Sorry, Bebop. Nothing I can do if I'm more popular than you," the demigod replied.  
Bebop harumphed. "So what do you want here anyways? How'd you even find our super secret evil base?"  
"Well, the giant tree was a dead giveaway for one," the raven-haired woman explained. "And I came here because I want to be Ridge's apprentice. I need to learn more. Then maybe I can teach Lalna a few things for a change."  
Both men started laughing and flew down to the base of the tree. Nano chased after them, angry that they would laugh like that. Who did they think she was?  
"Are you laughing at me?" exclaimed Nanosounds. "Remember, I'm armed!"  
Bebop activated his mechanic glove and fired another saw blade at the gargantuan tree. "Really?"  
"We're not laughing at you," sighed Ridge, landing on the ground. "We're laughing because of all this!" He waved up at the Redwood. The remains of a building and a farm sat embedded in the bottom of the tree. The branches extended outwards into different levels of the hollow mountain base.  
"You want to learn from me? Look, we can't even handle a little garden work!" Ridge cut himself off with a laugh that left him breathless.  
"Convenient you didn't plant the saplings at your own base," BebopVox shot at him.  
"You'd be surprised. I can be that careless there too."  
"Hey, she could replace Verbal," offered Bebop, returning his attention back to Nanosounds. "We could use a new buttmonkey around here."  
"I'm nobody's buttmonkey, thank you very much," replied Nano immediately.  
A low whistle in her ear made her pause. "Bebop can't hear this," Ridge's voice said over her radio. "I'll let you be my apprentice … but you have to kill Bebop first."  
Nanosounds glared at Ridge and spoke out loud. "You're crazy. To hear Lalna talk, you were some uber-powerful person. But you're just a loon with a lot of toys."  
"Hey Bebop, if you don't kill her I'll plant even more Redwood trees around here," Ridge said to his friend. "One right in the bar."  
"Screw that!"  
The man lunged at Nano, firing off a series of saw blades. Nano rocketed upwards to safety. This had escalated much quicker than she anticipated. The adventurer drew her sword and deflected another blade.  
"Boring, Bebop. You always use the same attack," scoffed the gamesmaster.  
"Well fine!"  
The saw blade function deactivated, but the claw remained powered. Bebop flew at Nano. She parried a swipe of his power glove with her sword. They traded blows in midair, until Nanosounds found herself backed up against a wall.  
She braced herself and waited for him to come close again. When he did, Nano pushed herself off the mountain wall and shot past him. Turning back around the apprentice hit his head with the blunt end of her sword.  
"I don't want to kill you, but I will defend myself!" she cried.  
"It's not fair, Ridge. She's so tiny," Bebop said chasing after her.  
Nanosounds swooped in and kicked the man in his stomach. "Who're you calling tiny?"  
BebopVox spiraled backwards with the surprisingly power hit. He careened into the brown and green water flowing at the base of the tree. The man cried out as it seeped past his plating.  
"Eww, it's poisoned me!"  
By the time Bebop crawled out of the sickly water, Nanosounds was waiting for him at the edge. Her arms were crossed and she glared at him.  
"Call a truce?" she asked.  
Bebop shook his head. Angrily, Nanosounds kicked his shin. The man gasped and collapsed back into the water. His body floated face down in the muck. Bebop wasn't moving.  
Nano blanched. "Did I kill him? How did I kill him?!"  
"The water poisoned him and he was weak enough to die from that simple hit," Ridge explained suddenly behind her. "I like you. I think I will take you on as my apprentice after all."  
"But I killed a man!"  
"Don't worry, he'll just wake up in another clone body," the demigod explained.  
She was speechless.  
"Now, why don't you tell me more about … this," Ridge said, holding up her purple tainted arm. "I'm as interested in learning as you are."  
Nanosounds gulped nervously. What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
